


Even If We End Up Killing Each Other

by AlwayzHuman



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Even if we end up killing each other, Lies, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 05:02:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14489379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwayzHuman/pseuds/AlwayzHuman
Summary: Now that Thomas knows about Deceit, fully releasing the facet from his cage. The serpent facet is now trying to wreak havoc on Thomas, spouting lies at Logan and Patton. He purposely attacked the heart and mind in hopes that he may be able to bring Thomas down more quickly. However, what he didn’t expect was two facets creating an unlikely alliance to save their friends.





	Even If We End Up Killing Each Other

Now that Thomas knows about Deceit, fully releasing the facet from his cage. The serpent facet is now trying to wreak havoc on Thomas, spouting lies at Logan and Patton. He purposely attacked the heart and mind in hopes that he may be able to bring Thomas down more quickly. However, what he didn’t expect was two facets creating an unlikely alliance to save their friends.

Virgil was the first to notice the attacks, his power growing every time one of the other facets felt down. When this happened the anxious facet would start looking for Deceit’s targets, which happened to be Patton the majority of the time with the occasional attack on Logan. Virgil would spend ‘Father and Son quality time’ with Patton and debate with Logan when Deceit attacked. For a while, Anxiety could keep up with Deceit just like this.

Then Deceit brought in more lies and more hurtful words at a more frequent rate. It got to the point that Virgil could no longer do this on his own and went to the only other facet that wasn’t affected by the corrupting facet. Roman, after a quick banter and some explaining, agreed to help Virgil. He even suggested superhero costumes, which Virgil vetoed quickly. Together, they would keep Deceit at bay.

When the snake-like facet would slither in to whisper lies into Patton’s ear Roman and Virgil would burst into Morality’s room in the middle of an argument, thoroughly distracting Dad from Deceit’s lies. When the slithering facet went after the logical side, Roman would challenge Logan to another bout of beat poetry while Virgil refereed when Roman got too passionate. When the two weren’t busy protecting Thomas’ heart and mind, the two would start thinking of ways to head off Deceit. Over time Creativity and Anxiety started to get closer as friends. Patton and Logan would even joke occasionally and said that the two were almost like a married couple.

“We’re just friends,” Virgil would always answer. He would always miss the quick sad look that Roman would send his way every time the anxious trait would utter those words. Virgil would send a sad look of his own every time Roman would go off on a bubbly tangent shortly after Virgil says they were just friends. Patton and Logan always noticed the little glances the creative and anxious facets would send to each other.

It was nearly a month before Deceit realized what the two were doing. He halted his attacks on the heart and mind in favor of thinking up ways to get back at the two facets getting in his way. He was roaming around the mindscape when he neared Roman’s room and overheard the two talking. He saw the door cracked open and peeked inside. Roman was sitting on his bed with Virgil curled up next to him.

“I don’t think that’ll work as well as you think it will, Princy,” Virgil warned, curling more on Roman’s bed.

“Nonsense my emo nightmare! This will definitely work,” Roman reassured, rising from his bed to head for his kingdom’s door.

“What if Deceit starts up again before you come back?”

“I won’t be gone that long, Virg,” Roman says, rolling his eyes. The princely figure turned around to look back at the anxious trait when he noticed the worry in his friend’s eyes. Princy paced over to Anxiety and placed his hands on Virgil’s shoulders, their faces inches from each other. “Relax, Virgil. I’ll only be gone for two days, three if she’s being irritable.” They stared at each other, a small smile on Roman’s face. “Besides, if Deceit does come while I’m away, then I’ll just have to come back and save the damsel in distress.” That got a small smile out of Virgil, making the Prince beam with joy. The princely facet wanted to lean in and kiss the anxious facet but stopped himself, thinking that his dark prince did not feel the same way.

Deceit watched as Roman said his final goodbyes to Virgil before heading to his kingdom, taking great note of Anxiety’s behavior as the prince leaves. A plan, a horrible and wretched plan, begins to form in the facet’s mind. A plan to break the team apart. A plan to break Virgil. Deceit waited until the anxious facet was in his room before making his move.

“My my, Virgil. I didn’t notice the crush on the preppy boy at all,” Deceit teased as he slithered into the room.

“What? What are you doing here Deceit?” Virgil growled out.

“I only wanted to tell you some truths,” the snake replied, an evil smile on his two-faced lips.

Logan had noticed Deceit’s attacks on him and Patton but he didn’t worry about it too much since he could also see Roman and Virgil protecting them from the lying facet. However, it has been two days since Roman left to get reinforcement and he hasn’t seen Virgil since he returned to his room shortly after Roman had left. He also hasn’t heard Deceit for a while either. The logical facet went to Patton’s room, hoping to that the emotional side would have seen Anxiety more recently.

“I haven’t seen him since Princy left,” Patton explained.

As worry began to consume them, Logan raced to Virgil’s door, Patton on his heels. The two banged on the door, hoping to get a look at the anxious trait and make sure he was okay. They could hear muffled talking on the other side but no reply to their beating fists.

“We have to get Roman,” Logan said urgently, rushing to the fanciful side’s room. Patton looked back at the door with a worried expression before following the logical side. They quickly raced into the Prince’s kingdom in hopes of getting to the prince before Deceit did much more damage to their friend.

They ran for a mile and walked another half mile before they finally found Roman walking his way back, confused at seeing his friends in his realm. He quickly explained to the Dragon Witch next to him that they were his friends before he met them halfway.

“What are you two nerds doing here?” Roman asked in a joking manner, hoping to hide his worry.

“Deceit…” Logan huffed. “Deceit… and… and Virgil… trouble…” Roman’s eyes widened before he raced back to the Dragon Witch.

“DW I need a ride. Fast!” Logan and Patton watched as their princely friend clambered onto the dragon’s back before taking to the skies to race for the mind realm door.

“He could have given us a ride back,” Patton joked, having regained his breath more quickly than Logan. Logic grumbled under his breath as he fixed his shirt, grabbed Patton’s hand, and started heading back to Thomas’ mindscape.

 

Virgil was curled up on the floor in the middle of his room, trying to block out Deceit’s voice. Trying to hold out until Roman returned. Hoping his prince would come back soon. He was so focused on keeping it together that he didn’t notice anyone else come in until the snake-like facet stopped speaking. The anxious facet slowly looked up and some of his extra anxiety immediately started to fade.

There in front of him was Roman, standing tall and proud, with Deceit, who was sitting on the floor with a shocked expression as he cradled his right cheek. The princely figure then turned away from the lying snake to aid his emo nightmare. Roman gently placed his arms around Virgil and helped him to his feet, being careful not to crowd the anxious trait too much.

“Sorry I’m late, Virg. She was being wickedly difficult,” Roman whispers, an arm still protectively around the anxious trait.

“It’s okay, princy. You’re here now,” Virgil whispers back.

“You must really love Virgil to punch me,” Deceit sneers as he rises to his feet.

“I do,” Roman said, not missing a beat and shocking Virgil. “I love this gloom and we are going to stick together. Even if we end up killing each other, we are going to end up killing each other.”

“Really?” Virgil asked, a guarded look on his face.

“Of course!” Roman answered. “Unlike Jekyll and Lies over there, I wouldn’t lie to you. Although, I can understand if you don’t feel the same way about me.” Roman then turned away from Anxiety’s shocked face to give his attention to Deceit. “And you, you vile snake, have messed with the wrong prince. Dragon Witch! Meet Deceit!”

A dark figure looms over the snake-like facet, covering him in shadows. The lying side slowly turned around and gulped at the giant black and blue dragon behind him. His mismatched eyes stared at blood red ones for a good long minute before he decided it was a good idea to run. Roman and Virgil had never seen anyone run so quickly before. They even chuckled a little when they heard Deceit yelp when the Dragon Witch spit a fireball at him.

“So…” Roman said awkwardly when they could no longer hear Deceit and the Dragon Witch.

“You love me,” Virgil states, trying to suppress a smirk as he raised an eyebrow.

“Yes… well… I was going to find a more romantic to ask this, but you already know so…” Roman took Virgil’s hands in his and faced the dark facet. “Virgil, will you be my happily ever after?”

“No.” Roman visibly wilted at the reply before his doom and gloom spoke again. “But I can be your happy beginning,” Virgil whispered, showing a small smile when his prince charming began to beam at him. Roman got so excited about the answer that he lifted Virgil into the air and twirled before placing the facet back on his feet and resting their foreheads together. They leaned in closer for a kiss when…

BANG!

They jumped apart and stared at Virgil’s door. There stood Logan, who had one hand on the door from slamming and the other hand still holding Patton’s hand, and Patton, who was waving at Anxiety and Princy from behind Logan.

“Oops,” Roman whispers, a giggle on the verge of coming out. “I forgot to give them a ride.” Roman quickly kissed Virgil on the cheek before sinking out to avoid Logan, who followed suit to chase Roman and left Patton with Virgil.

“Awe! You two are adorable together!” Patton squealed, getting a small smile and blush from Virgil.

“Whatever,” Anxiety said with a shrug. “What about you and specs? I’m sure you’re happy about that.” The two jumped when they heard a crash from across the mindscape and Roman’s and Logan’s muffled shouting in the distance. Virgil snickered at the commotion while Patton shook his head.


End file.
